La Vecina de Enfrente
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Participacion para el concurso agua de la pagina Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones. [A/U] En el edificio de Levi se acaba de mudar una nueva inquilina, la cual es muy descuidada y siempre le esta pidiendo a Levi que le ayude en sus labores caseros, sin que este sospeche que ella busca algo más con el.


Muy buenas a todos, este fanfic es para el concurso de la página de facebook Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones. El tema es agua, así que sin mas les dejo el oneshot.

Disclaimer: Esta historia es ficticia y sin fines de lucro, Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Isayama Hajime

La Vecina de enfrente

Entro a su apartamento molesto y completamente sucio, sin perder tiempo fue a su bañera, la cual lleno de agua rápidamente, se quito la ropa que estaba toda sucia, llena de desechos de fregador, apestaba como si algún zorrillo se hubiese orinado sobre ella.

Se metió al agua, agarro mucho jabón liquido y lo junto en sus manos para luego juntarse por el cuerpo haciendo espuma con un poco de agua, con una de sus manos tanteo en donde estaban los jabones líquidos y shampoos. Esto último era lo que buscaba el hombre quien luego de tantear y voltear la cabeza en donde estaba dicho lugar en donde se encontraba lo que buscaba. Gruño y rechino sus dientes, recordó que todo el shampoo se lo había "prestado" por no decir regalado a la vecina de enfrente de su apartamento. La misma que se mudo no hace más de 4 semanas y era la culpa de ella misma o mejor dicho de su fregador descompuesto que ahora él, estaba bañándose, enfadándose y luego calmándose.

Si se trataba de esa mujer enojarse no llevaba a ningún sitio, puesto que la nueva inquilina del edificio de apartamentos era una persona que para el gusto de Levi. Era de todo menos una persona. Sus cabellos desordenados, enredados y hasta sucios de color castaño. Su piel blanca con algunas manchas de mugre y suciedad. El propio apartamento en su interior el cual en vez de asemejarse a un hogar habitable parecía un basurero, un chiquero, un rancho etc.

Levi se recostó en su bañera mirando hacia el techo, ya era muchas veces en que ayudaba a su vecina de enfrente en todo el tiempo que ella estaba habitando el apartamento de enfrente suyo. Siempre ayudaba reparando algún aparato que se habían descompuesto, siempre destapando alguna cañería o fregadero, cambiando bombillas y lámparas, ordenando estantes y camas. Hasta aseando el apartamento de la mujer. Al principio el siempre se negaba en ayudarle por más que la castaña le rogaba, Levi le decía que otro vecino mas podría ayudarle pero ella negaba ya que no los conocía y al que tenía más cerca era precisamente él, ya que los dos apartamentos estaban de frente.

Una vez acepto pero luego de que su vecina le rogara todos los días de la primera semana de estadía de ella. Así que de mala gana entraba en ese desorden de apartamento, su impulso de limpieza comenzó a salirle a flote, quiso en ese instante agarrar una escoba, recogedor, trapeador y muchas bolsas negras para limpiar todo, absolutamente todo de ese apartamento, aunque su vecina solo necesitaba ayuda para cambiar la bombilla del baño. Levi cambio esa bombilla rápidamente y luego pregunto si podría ayudarle en asear ese hogar a lo que la castaña no se negó. De ese día en adelante el de cabellos negros siempre iba a una hora exacta a limpiar ese desorden, que raramente todos los días las cosas se volvían a desordenar y al mismo tiempo ayudaba en algo más que la misma castaña dañaba o eso era lo que sospechaba él.

-¡Levi! -se escucho fuera de su apartamento junto con unos toques a su puerta

El mencionado supo quien era de inmediato, así que levantándose de la bañera, agarro una toalla y se la coloco en la cintura cubriendo sus partes intimas. Salió a recibir a la persona que tocaba.

-¡¿Que quieres?! -Dijo con desgano mientras abría la puerta un poco

-Levi, necesito ayuda con mi lavadora, no está funcionando -respondió la castaña

El de cabellos negros gruño y luego rodo los ojos, cerrando la puerta, fue a su habitación y se puso lo primero que encontró, lo cual era una camisa abotonada de manga larga, un pantalón negro de tela y un par de medias negras. Una vez vestido salió al encuentro con la castaña quien ya se encontraba dentro de su apartamento.

-Hanji -hablo -voy a entrar -acto seguido abrió la puerta del apartamento de ella y entro.

Camino hasta el cuarto de baño, el cual era más grande que el que tenía en su apartamento, al abrir la puerta se encontró que el mismo cuarto estaba lleno de agua que le llegaba un poco más alto del tobillo, a la castaña completamente empapada, tratando de tapar la manguera de la lavadora que aun desbordaba agua. Levi no podía creerlo, como le hacia ella para causar tantos desastres en tan poco tiempo.

Así que fue hasta ella y cerro primero la llave del agua, eso hizo que no se desbordara más el agua, segundo se aseguro de que el aparato electrónico no estuviese conectado ya que si no se podrían electrocutar, tercero regañar a su vecina, pero este último punto no salió como el desearía, ya que sin querer se había resbalado con el suelo jabonoso y lleno de agua, sobre la castaña haciendo que ambos cayeran, ella cayó sobre su trasero y el encima de ella con el rostro sobre sus senos, por su baja estatura.

Levi podía ver con perfección los pechos siendo tapados por el sujetador de ella atreves de la ropa mojada, se le notaban mas las curvas, por un momento no le pareció que ella fuese tan sucia como él pensó. Cerró los ojos y rápidamente se dispuso abandonar la pose en la que estaban ellos.

-Me voy -dijo tratando de levantarse, pero la castaña lo agarro de los hombros y esta vez ella hizo que el cayera de trasero sobre el agua mientras ella estaba sobre el viéndolo de cerca. Iba a decir alguna palabra pero su boca fue callada por los labios de la mujer, fue un beso que sorprendió mucho Levi, el cual se dejo llevar por el momento hasta que ambos se separaron -Que fue eso -dijo una vez que recupero aliento

-Un beso -respondió ella inocentemente

-¿Por qué?

-Levi -comenzó hablar -yo no sabía cómo acercarme a ti, así que hice muchas cosas para que me ayudaras en casa y así poder acercarme un poco más a ti

-Entonces -interrumpió

-Me gustas -volteo el rostro apenada

-Me dices que dañaste, desacomodaste, ensuciaste, tapaste e hiciste un desastre apropósito porque te gusto.

La castaña cerró los ojos de la vergüenza, no era capaz de enfrentar al hombre y ahora que el podría tacharla de loca y mas nunca volver a hablarle.

-Estúpida -dijo Levi y acto seguido agarraba por el rostro a la chica y la hacía acercarse a él para propinarle otro beso -Te castigare por haberme hecho ensuciar todas esas veces -sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a quitarse la camisa de botones mientras besaba a la chica nuevamente.

Y desde ese entonces Levi frecuentaba a su vecina para ayudarle en algunas tareas de su apartamento y ella le hacia ciertos favorcitos.

**FIN**

**Notas Del Autor: **Este ha sido mi primer fanfic de improvisación pura, ya que surgió de lo primero que se me venía a la mente, asi que no quedo como me hubiera gustado con mas insinuaciones de parte de la vecina por querer conquistar al vecino y encima de que podria acabar en Lemon.

En fin gracias por pasarte a leer.


End file.
